


Birthday

by freyathedark



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyathedark/pseuds/freyathedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Zack's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopieces/gifts).



> I wrote this back in 2010 for my friend Octopieces' birthday. Thought it might be time to recover it from Livejournal.

It had been two weeks since Zack had last seen Angeal. Two whole hellish weeks, where the Second didn't know where his mentor was, or even if he was alive. His last sight of the man he loved and who he had thought loved him too was just after the renegade First had caused Zack to fall into the slums.

Two whole weeks, and nothing to even suggest that Angeal remembered that today was Zack's birthday. Nothing at all. No secret communications, odd messages in the newspaper, or suspicious phone calls. Thus, it was with a heavy heart that Zack let himself into his apartment, having managed to avoid any sort of celebration his friends had tried to throw. He just couldn't stand the thought of having fun while Angeal was still missing.

Zack was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the shadow on his sofa or the boots near his door. At least, not until it moved. Bracing himself for a fight, Zack opened his mouth to yell an attack, but all that escaped was a soft gasp as the figure turned on a light, and Angeal's familiar form was standing there. With a strangled cry, all thoughts of fighting flew out of Zack's mind, and he launched himself towards his mentor and lover, who opened his arms and held the Second close to him.

"Angeal, Angeal, you're okay, I missed you so much, oh Angeal..." Zack was only dimly aware of his babbling, and he shut up when Angeal leaned down and kissed him.

"I missed you too, puppy. Happy Birthday." Angeal's voice was just how Zack remembered it - deep, full of affection for his student, and managing to sound serious even when the big man was smiling, like he was now. The fact that Angeal was standing here, solid and warm and real spurred Zack into doing everything he could to ensure that his beloved would stay, for at least a little while.

Surging up against the First, Zack pressed their lips together in a fierce, hungry kiss, pouring all his love and frustration and sadness into it, trying to make Angeal understand how he was feelng. When the older man just kissed back, following Zack's lead, the Second pulled back to gaze into the gorgeous blue eyes he loved so much, his hands tangled in Angeal's hair.

"A-Angeal... I... Can we...?" he asked, blushing furiously but looking determined. He was going to make the most of Angeal's presence, in every way he could. Nodding, his eyes soft and loving, but sad, Angeal understood immediately what Zack was asking for. That was another thing Zack had missed - how they could manage to get so much across in just a few words or glances. Zack smiled, still red, and led his mentor to the bedroom.

Once there, the Second swallowed, and made Angeal lay down on the bed. "I want to take my time with you. Please?"

"Anything you want, puppy," Angeal murmured, and gave the boy a short, firm kiss before sitting still and letting Zack do as he wished.

Fighting down another blush, Zack reached out, and with shaking fingers, carefully undid the straps holding the armor on, setting them aside and pulling off Angeal's sweater. Taking a deep breath, the Second drank in the sight of the wonderfully toned skin and the muscles that rippled under the surface. He ran his fingers down the older man's stomach, tracing his washboard abs, then slid them up to gently toy with dusky nipples. Angeal inhaled sharply, and his eyes darkened as the touches continued, making the nubs harden.

Zack stilled his movements after a few minutes, and his hands came down to fiddle with the fastenings of Angeal's pants. Obligingly, the First lifted his hips, letting his student slide the fatigues and his underwear off together. Now freed, the man's substantial erection made itself known, jutting proudly from a nest of thick black curls. Zack's eyes immediately went to the thick cock, and he hardened even more in his pants. Gazing at Angeal from under his lashes, the boy dropped to his knees and slowly, tortuously, licked from the base to the tip, making the First groan loudly. Pleased, Zack took as much of the dick into his mouth as he comfortably could, and started bobbing his head, sucking gently.

He kept the steady pace up until Angeal gasped for him to stop, and after a last loving lick, Zack did so and stood up. Shedding his own clothes as fast as he could, the boy crawled over to his teacher and laid on top of him, kissing him sweetly. He could only tolerate that for so long, with his cock throbbing and dripping pre-cum, and he sat up some to fumble for the mostly-empty lube in his bedside table, unused since Angeal had left. Once he had found it, Zack wasted no time in stretching himself, wanting his lover inside of him now.

Throughout this all, Angeal watched his student with pleasure-hazed eyes, his face filled with love, desire, and a faint hint of sadness. When Zack was ready for him, the First gripped the boy's hips firmly and helped to guide him onto his aching length.

Zack cried out when he was breached, moaning Angeal's name as the man's cock brushed his prostate just right, and the position let his lover go deeper than ever as Zack's own weight drove him down. Whimpering softly as he was completely filled, the Second rested his hands on his lover's chest, drinking in the sight of him, unchanged from their last meeting save for the strange sadness in his eyes.

"Can... can you let out your wing?" Zack whispered, then blushed. "It's... it's a part of you, and I want to see all of you tonight."

For a moment, the older man looked like he was going to protest, then went quiet for a moment before he nodded. With a faint look of concentration, Angeal called forth his hated wing, spreading it to it's full length before bringing it closer. Closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look at this sign of his monstrosity, the First was startled into opening them when he felt a soft touch.

Zack was lightly running his fingers over the shining white feathers, a look of wonder on his face. Shifting his gaze to his beloved, the boy softly explained, "It's so beautiful... Like the wing of an angel." He paused, then blushed a little, looking away. "I want one too."

Angeal wanted to tell him it wasn't something to be proud of, to enjoy - it was a sign of the monster he was becoming, and a reminder that he could never go back to the life he had before. But today was Zack's birthday, and Angeal wasn't yet heartless enough to crush his feelings now. Without a word, the First reached up and kissed his love, bringing the feathered appendage in to wrap gently around the boy, brushing the tips of his feathers against the Second's back.

Arching his back, Zack moaned loudly, finding the gentle touches very arousing. Panting some, he started to move his hips, riding his mentor and making needy sounds as the man's length pressed against him in all the right ways. Angeal groaned and started pumping his hips in time with the pace Zack had set.

Crying out again, the boy clenched down on his teacher's shaft as he grew closer to his climax. In response, Angeal sped up his thrusts, lifting Zack up slightly so his weight drove him back down onto the First's cock with a force that rubbed the little gland inside the boy just right.

Unable to stand the pleasure anymore, Zack screamed Angeal's name as he spurted white over the man's chest, his hips jerking slightly and causing the powerful orgasm to last even longer. Within a few seconds, Angeal followed him, groaning as he emptied himself into his student's body. Breathing hard, the First kept still until he could catch his breath, before gently lifting his lover's body off him and laying him out on the bed. As he stood up, Zack whimpered a little, still not recovered enough to speak, and reached out, his message clear.

Smiling, Angeal leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead, then left for a second. When he returned, his wing was gone, and he was carrying a damp cloth. Having already cleaned himself off, the big man took his time in tenderly cleaning Zack's body, then joined him in the bed. Immediately, the young Second wrapped himself around his lover, already nearly asleep.

Returning the embrace, Angeal kissed him briefly, telling him softly, "Happy Birthday, Zack... Go to sleep." With a sleepy murmur, the boy obeyed, deep asleep in seconds.

The next morning, when Zack woke up, he was in his bed, alone, with no sign that Angeal had ever been there, save for a note and a single white feather on the already cold sheets. The note read, 'I'm sorry. I love you. -Angeal', and that was when Zack knew that Angeal wasn't coming back. That was when Zack vowed that he would do everything he could to bring his beloved back to him, even if he died trying. He never guessed what would really happen.


End file.
